


Pros And Cons

by sagaluthien



Series: Girl!Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Other, Sex Change, girl!Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam compare hwo things has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros And Cons

At times it was very good that he was no longer a guy. It was easier for them to rent rooms with two beds without getting weird looks or comments on being gay. Some people seemed to find it easier to talk to a girl, or give away information. It helped them.

What Sam didn't like was when people thought they were a couple. She hadn't had any such feelings for Dean when she was a he, and she sure hadn't any now other than the love for a family member. There was a problem also that if Dean drank too much, he became too clingy and because they shared a room, almost managed to have sex with her. 

As long as they knew they had each other, everything was fine.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
